


Soup

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Sick Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Tony is sick. Steve has a plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 166





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts).



> Thank you to Free2bemee for looking over this ficlet!
> 
> First thing I've written in weeks, since real life and my brain are being a butt.  
> Please let me know what you think, kind words are very much appreciated.

"J, idcrease bower with dide…. _ha ha haatshoo_ bercent."

Steve shares a look with Bucky as in the background Tony very, _very_ loudly blows his nose.

 _"I'm two sneezes away from throwing him over my shoulder, Stevie,"_ Bucky signs, the metal fingers of his left hand moving faster than a human hand could. It's almost menacing, especially with the impressive scowl Bucky wears with it. 

Like Steve is in any way impressed with this. 

_"Relax,"_ Steve signs back, _"I have a plan."_

Like Bucky is in any way impressed with that statement. 

Steve winks at one of Jarvis' cameras, having chosen this sign partly to annoy Bucky who always goes out of his way to ask if Steve has anything in his eye whenever he does. Which is more often than strictly necessary. Now the wink only earns Steve an elbow in his side. 

Jarvis blinks a little light to show he noticed, and promptly Dum-E trundles from his charging station, giving a conspiratorial beep their way when he passes the couch. 

Bucky keeps up his scowl, but Steve knows he's secretly curious as Dum-E makes his way to the kitchenette and pulls something from the fridge that looks like just another smoothie. Instead of bringing the mug over to Tony Dum-E puts it in the microwave first.

In the background Tony lets out another huge sneeze, followed with a pitiful whine when the movement probably hurts every part of his feverish body. 

Steve knows Bucky is narrowing his eyes at him, but he ignores it in order to watch Dum-E take the warm cup to Tony. 

"Thags Dub-E," Tony snotters and takes the mug without looking up from his screen. 

They watch like a hawk as Tony takes a sip, and another, and then just… sags, for lack of a better word. 

_"Chilli and lime chicken soup,"_ Steve signs, unnecessary since the smell wafts through the workspace, but he likes to make a point. 

With every sip Tony seems to shrink in his chair as the heat and spices help to relax his aching muscles. When the cup is almost empty U brings Tony a blanket, the worn one he got at MIT, and Tony's messy curls are barely visible above the backrest of his fancy chair.

 _"Fucking devious, Rogers,"_ Bucky signs before getting off the couch to make his way over to where Tony seems to be half asleep already. 

"Come, sweet thing, I think Jarvis can hold the fort for now," he says infinitely tender, and this is why his scowl has never fazed Steve, not even when Bucky had a hundred pounds on him back in the day. 

"Bucky!" Tony smiles, clearly surprised to see his lover. "I'b sick," he adds sadly when Bucky feels his forehead in a movement he did countless of times when Steve was bedridden.

"Perfect reason for a super soldier lift," Bucky replies and easily lifts Tony with blanket and all in a bridal carry. 

"Stebe!" Tony smiles dopily when he spots Steve standing ready at the entrance of the lab. 

Steve smiles and waves and doesn't care one bit about how dorky that is when Tony's smile turns even sweeter.

"I solbed de broblemb," he says before a huge yawn splits his face in half. 

"Didn't doubt you would," Steve assures him and tucks the blanket a little tighter under Bucky's arm. 

"You first, _man with a plan,_ " Bucky teases, his voice fond. 

"I like your soub," Tony interjects and yawns again. 

"Man with soup, I'll call the Smithsonian for a rehaul," Steve grins. 

"Add ass."

"How about you can touch Stevie's ass while eating soup in bed? Win win win."

"What's de dird wid?"

"I'll touch other parts."

"I'm right here, fellas."

" _Ha ha ha tshoo!_ Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
